Harmony and Hope
Harmony and Hope (styled as Harmony & Hope) is the twenty-ninth episode (the first segment of the fifteenth episode) of Season 11: Rainbow Roadtrip, and 194th overall of LEGO Ninjago & My Little Pony: Masters of Friendship. It will be paired up with "Awakenings" and it will premiere as part of the 60-minute series finale. The Ninja and the Mane Six have finally restored all the colors from all the Sixteen Realms, but the big problem is that the Blizzard Samurai and The Dazzlings are attacking the city, so they went back to Kryptarium Prison to get an enemy that swore revenge to the Master, Aspheera. Production A statue of the Legion of Doom that was encased in "The Ending of the End: Endings" makes a cameo in this episode. During the promotion for the 60-minute series finale, Tara Strong, Sam Vincent, Ashleigh Ball, Brent Miller, Ali Liebert and Tabitha St. Germain make a wrap-up party to celebrate "Rainbow Day", despite only held on April 3rd every year. Aside from promoting the wrap-up party, a giveaway contest will be sent during the last week of October 2019. Rainbow Wings Twilight Sparkle, the Rainbow Tail Surprise Collection, and the Shimmering Friends Collection each feature on their packaging the same rainbow that My Little Pony: Road Trip Event Reader and My Little Pony Annual 2020, as a tie-in with the special. This episode was released on Videoland's on-demand service in the Netherlands on August 25, 2019, two months and a day ahead of its scheduled premiere in the US, but was later taken down. It also premiered on 9GO in Australia on October 28, 2019. When the episode premiered in the United States, it did not include the theme song, the episode title card or the credits, with the credits of all four final episodes combined at the very end of "Awakenings". Plot Survive Cold Attacks! At the School of Friendship, Starlight Glimmer went to bodyguard the Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu to prevent the enemies from stealing it. The Young Six are handling the situation based on protecting the Scroll, as the Dazzlings, Vex and the Blizzard Samurai came to fight against them. Adagio bring Daybreaker to execute the students, while unleashing Boreal to freeze the students. The Young Six fight against the unanimous villains, but the Dazzlings break the glass, containing the Scroll, and then dropped on a floor. The Young Six protect the Scroll for possessing it, but they realised that Gallus touched the Scroll, causing the power to rush through Gallus's body and leaves him paralyzed. Silverstream shoves Gallus for touching the Scroll and he said that there is a powerful feeling when he touches it. Eventually, the Blizzard Samurai, the Dazzlings and Daybreaker fight against the Dazzlings, as each one of them take turns to posses a scroll. As the Young Six finishes them off, Vex surrender but the Ice Emperor attempt to let the Dazzlings and Daybreaker escape, along with Vex. The Young Six finds out the Blizzard Samurai and the Dazzlings managed to escape, and they tell Starlight Glimmer, where they headed off. While heading towards the Castle of Friendship, they realised that the students are frozen by Boreal, only leaving counsellor Trixie behind. She ominously told Starlight that the strange Ice Dragon headed towards Ponyville. Starlight Glimmer, the Young Six and Trixie went off to Ponyville to warn Mayor Mare, but she was frozen in ice, so does the other ponies. Only to be pushed to the brink, the eight seek help from Wu and P.I.X.A.L. about the freezing in Ninjago City. At the underground Samurai X Cave, Wu and P.I.X.A.L. watched the news regarding about Ninjago turning to ice age, when suddenly Starlight and the others came. Cast *Adagio Dazzle - Kazumi Evans *Akita - Tabitha St. Germain *Aspheera - Pauline Newstone *Applejack - Ashleigh Ball *Aria Blaze - Diana Kaarina *Barley Barrel - Sabrina Pitre *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Candy - Tabitha St. Germain *Char - Brian Drummond *Cloning Zane - Brent Miller *Discord - John de Lancie *Fluttershy - Andrea Libman *Holly - Shannon Chan-Kent *Gallus - Gavin Langelo *Garmadon - Mark Oliver *General Vex - Michael Kopsa *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Joy - Courtney Shaw *Jenny - Aloma Steele *Kai - Vincent Tong *Kerfuffle - Racquel Belmonte *Kataru - Cole Howard *Lloyd Garmadon - Sam Vincent *Mayor Sunny Skies - Ian Hanlin *Moody Root - Terry Klassen *Midori - Nicole Oliver *Mr. Hoofington - Michael Daingerfield *Mrs. Hoofington - Veena Sood *Mrs. Sweetcake - Britt McKillip *Nya - Kelly Metzger *Olivia - Maggie Blue O'Hara *Ocellus - Dewyn Dalton *Petunia Petals - Kelly Metzger *P.I.X.A.L. - Jennifer Hayward *Pinkie Pie - Andrea Libman *Pickle Barrel - David Kaye *Princess Celestia (as Daybreaker) - Nicole Oliver *Princess Luna - Tabitha St. Germain *Princess Snowblossom - Ali Liebert *Princess Seaspark - Claire Corlett *Rarity - Tabitha St. Germain *Rainbow Dash - Ashleigh Ball *Sandbar - Vincent Tong *Silverstream - Lauren Jackson *Smolder - Shannon Chan-Kent *Spike - Cathy Weseluck *Sonata Dusk - Marÿke Hendrikse *Star Swirl the Bearded - Chris Britton *Twilight Sparkle - Tara Strong *Trout Pony - Terry Klassen *Torque Wrench - Rhona Rhees *Wu - Paul Dobson *Yona - Katrina Salisbury *Zane - Brent Miller Transcript *Harmony and Hope (Transcript) Locations Visited *Ninjago **Mountain of Impossible Heights ***Monastery of Spinjitzu *Equestria **Hope Hollow ***Skies’s Residence ***Hope Hollow Town Square ***Butterfly Garden **Badlands Trivia *'Narrator': Fluttershy *This is the last episode to be written by Chris "Doc" Wyatt & Kevin Burke. *This is the first appearance of Aspheera since "Razzle Dazzle". **However, she is reformed to help the Ninja and the Mane Six to stop the Blizzard Samurai and the Dazzlings from chaos. *This marks the final appearance of the Ice Emperor and the Blizzard Samurai. *The Dazzlings and Daybreaker’s defeat is similar to the Legion of Doom and the Oni’s defeat in "The Ending of the End: Endings". **It is also similar to Nightmare Moon’s defeat in "Friendship is Magic", as both were reformed and one of the sister reunites with each other. **Additionally, it is the opposite from the past episode. When Luna accepts Celestia to be her sister, she does the opposite as well. *Vex is banished to Limbo. Differences between this and original Ninjago episode *Echo Zane depicts the story of how he become the Ice Emperor in the original Ninjago episode, "Corruption". *The title and the plot of this episode is based on the original Ninjago episode, "Once and for All", but the battle didn't take place in the Never-Realm, instead, it is at the Badlands in "The Ending of the End: Endings". Gallery MLP_X_Ninjago_harmony_and_hope_title_card.png